


Three French hens

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fidd and ford reveal their relationship, Fidds family come over, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, suzy is slightly to clingy for fords liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Fiddleford's family come over for an early Christmas dinner





	

"Stanford will you please take off your trench coat, my family will be here any moment soon" Fiddleford moaned as he looked nervously out of the window. Stanford sighed and complied to his wishes, pulling the muddied trench coat from his shoulders and hanging it on the hook.  
"Thank you" Fiddleford smiled happily and moved away from the window. He walked over to Stanford and grasped his hand.  
"Thank ya darlin' for lettin' my family come over, it really means a lot ta me" he smiled softly before kissing his knuckles. Stanford blushed slightly before moving in closer to Fiddleford and kissing his nose. Fidd giggled, the cute giggle he always does, the giggle that Stanford loved so much. Ford then snickered at the his partner and crumpled his nose. 

They stood there few a while just laughing at the others face, in so much joy that they didn't hear the car rolling down the driveway and parking just out side. The loud knock at the door resounded through the house, making their moment of joy fall short. Fidd smiled and looked Ford in the eyes  
"Right, remember they may be loud but it's just how they are. If Suzy gets too close for comfort just ignore her, she'll give up eventually and I love you" he punctuated his sentence with a kiss on Ford's nose.  
"Okay, I love you too" Ford smiled and squeezed his hand tight before letting go. Another impatient knock came at the door reminding them of the time. Fiddleford gave an excited grin before darting to the door. 

An excited yell came from the front door, consisting of at least six voices. Sure ford knew Fidd had a large family but he didn't picture they were all coming. Person after person walked into the hall behind Fiddleford. He smiled smugly as they all approached and greeted Stanford.  
"Everyone this is my boss, Mr Pines" Fidd informed trying hard not to smirk at the formal tone he had to introduce his partner in.  
"Please call me Ford" he smiled and very hesitantly shook Fiddleford's mothers hand. She smiled, not even a flinch at the slightly odd feeling of the extra finger. This made Stanford relax slightly, maybe this won't be too bad.  
"Howdy Ford! I'm Betty, Fidd's ma. This is Jeremiah, his pa" Betty introduced. She had greying blonde hair and a cute button nose. Jeremiah on the other hand had a small beard growing and that large nose, must run in the family.  
"These are the twins, Josy and Joshua"  
The boy had brown mousey hair while the girl had blonde hair organised in two plaits. They looked like they were the youngest of the siblings.  
"Hello" they said in unison. The way they acted reminded Ford of Stanley and him. It was slightly overwhelming. Suddenly he felt Fiddleford's hand gently stroke up his back, it was subtle to go unnoticed by his family but it was enough to make Stanford feel calm.  
"This is-"  
"Suzy, charmed to meet ya Stanford" she fluttered her eye leashes, her hair was a long brunette and she had full red lips.  
"Leave it will ya Suzy" Fiddleford groaned and crossed his arms, angry with his sisters attempt to flirt with his boyfriend. She gave a slight look of anger toward him before disappearing back into the crowd of the large family.  
"Stanford, this is my cousin Thistlebert" Fiddleford stated as the lanky, sandy haired man strode into the centre of the room. He had the large eggplant shaped nose and a missing tooth.  
"Well it sure is nice to meet all of you" Stanford smiled cheerily.  
"Well were all thankful ya let Fiddly invite us down for the weekend" said Betty as she shed herself of her coat, heading it it Jeremiah. Stanford made a slightly contorted face at the nickname 'Fiddly' he's never mentioned that. Fiddleford noticed Stanford slight smirk as the name rang through his head, he needed to change the subject quick or ma would be going on about it for hours.  
"Well, why dont we all go into the living room and get settled in?" Fiddleford questioned before hurrying the whole of his family toward the living room. Stanford happily following behind. 

 

The family looked in awe as they stepped into the half science lab half living room. It was a mixture of relaxation and science. The skeleton was hanging on its post in the corner and the axolotl was swimming happily in its tank, catching the attention of the twins. Josy and Joshua gazed in astonishment at the weird amphibian creature staring back at them. Thistlebert soon came up behind them and peered into the glass to see what they were looking at. Suzy was more interested in the skeleton and how Stanford must have attained it, she must admit she did like a man of mystery.  
"Wow Fidd it's like another world in here" Betty gasped in wonder, making Fiddleford scrunch up his face with joy. Stanford chuckled at how cute that face made him look then turning away as to not arouse suspicion.  
"So Stanford, where'd ya get the skeleton?" Suzy asked, moving slightly too close into his personal space. Fiddleford saw the his slight distress and opted to help him.  
"We bought it at a garage sale, it was a bargain, right Ford?" Fidd questioned looking at Ford.  
"Yeah, a bargain" Stanford agreed and moved away from Suzy.  
"Hey Fidd, what's the weird thing in the tank?" Josy asked, pointing a finger at the axolotl.  
"Oh that, he's an axolotl, I call him lion" Fidd stated as he moved some clothes from the arm chair and helped his mother sit down.  
"Why lion?" Joshua questioned further with a puzzled face. Lion was a rather unusual name.  
"Cause the frills make him look like a lion, don't ya think?" Fiddleford walked over to the tank and pointed at the pink frills that acted like a mane.  
"Oh yeah!" Thistlebert exclaimed in joy. "That's a weirder pet than the pigs" he added and sat on the floor next to the arm chair. The rest of the family then seemed to gather and sit down in a circle around the chair. Fiddleford and Stanford also joined in. They sat opposite each other and much to Stanford's dismay Suzy had wound up next to him yet again. Fiddleford could only give sympathetic glances toward his distressed lover. 

Betty then began to fill Fiddleford on stories and news Fiddleford had been missing out on over the last couple years. Many of them to do with family, a subject that still brought sensitive feelings to Stanford. Especially the stories about Josy and Joshua. 

After about an hour of stories that were slowly grinding Stanford he had enough. He tried to make the most polite exit that he could but it just seemed hurried and rather emotional. He darted toward the door and settled down on the porch. 

A few minutes later the door creaked open and the wooded floor boards of the porch groaned as more weight was added. Stanford sighed slightly and looked up, expecting to see Fiddleford coming to comfort him, except it was Betty. Stanford's eyes widened with surprise before looking away.  
"Sorry for leaving like that" he confessed in a small voice. She groaned slightly as she sat beside him, white mist escaping her mouth as the hot air mix with the icy wind outside her body.  
"No need ta be sorry Stanford, I understand" she sympathised and rubbed his shoulder. The contact was a nice feeling and he enjoyed it.  
"Fidd said ya had some family issues in the past" she told him, leaning in closer as to try and hide the secret from the forest just beyond them. Stanford winced slightly at the thought of Fidd telling his mother about his personal issues.  
"Family is so important Stanford, nothing more important than family, ya know that don't ya?" She questioned with a slight smile. He thought deeply at the statement. Was family really that important? His family had let him down most of his life but Fiddleford is his family. He loves Fiddleford, he means the world to Stanford. But so does science. Can't you have two things that are the most important? Why are you only allowed one?  
"Ya know you two make a cute couple, you and my Fiddly" she chuckled to herself. Looking at the icicles forming on the guttering. Stanford's eyes widened. What did she just say? No she couldn't have said that. Could she?  
"Well, I-I well, really? I'm not really sure how to-"  
"Please Stanford, I know the look of love and you two have been gawking at each other like that since we got here" she stated and nudged his shoulder.  
"I-I-I.....you're not mad?" Stanford questioned, eyes sincerely looking at her.  
"What? No! Stanford I don't care who my Fiddly loves If they treat him right and truly loves him. None of the family give a damn, I didn't raise them that way!" She punctuated her sentence with a stern nod if her head. Stanford smiled and gave out a small chuckle.  
"Thanks Betty" he said with a sincere smile.  
"Now get on in their and tell him how much ya love him" she grinned before clambering to her feet.  
With the new attitude Stanford jumped to his feet and eagerly walked into the house, persuaded by Betty. 

Inside the house the whole family was gathered round the small dining table, just serving up the dinner.  
"Fidd" Stanford called from the hall way and beckoned him to come over with a motion of his hand. Fiddleford looked up slightly confused at the action but willingly complied and walked up to Ford.  
"What?" He asked. The whole family were watching, slightly confused at what was happening. Before anyone knew what had happened Ford had captured Fidd's lips in his own for a quick kiss. Fiddleford was slightly stricken by the sudden action but soon melted into it, When they broke apart the room was silent. Fiddleford was in shell shock, left wondering what caused Stanford to have such a burst of courage until he saw the mistletoe hanging above them.  
"You sap" he said bluntly before recapturing Stanford's lips. He then pushed Stanford into a dip, intertwining their fingers. Everyone cheered, whooped and hollered in excitement. 

Fiddleford slowly pulled Ford back onto his feet and broke the kiss. Stanford was slightly dazed by the impulsive movement.  
"Okay lover boys, get some dinner before Josy eats it all" Thistlebert stated from the table, making Josy give a guilty smile and piled more mashed potatoes to her plate. Fiddleford smiled and walked toward the table, Stanford in tow. Suzy made room for them to sit together, she felt slightly guilty for trying to hit on Stanford especially in front of Fidd.  
"Merry Christmas or uh, Hanukkah everyone" Jeremiah cheered raising his glass in celebration.  
"Merry Christmas, Hanukkah!" They all cheered in reply. 

The feeling of being around a loving family made Stanford feel rather complete and whole, for he had never really experienced such a feeling. What a great way to spend a holiday with people that love you.


End file.
